Memorias a un Imperio
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: Belleza fue tu nombre y el viento tu canción. No viste las señales, a pesar de que estuvieron siempre frente a ti. Ahora, duermes por siempre; pero él creería en lo que sea que te trajera de vuelta a casa. En lo que sea creería... One-shot. España x OC Imperio Azteca. Cover image: Ixchel-MoonGoddess


Días tórridos de pasión y secretos

El mañana era calurosa. Mucho más de lo normal. Caminaba sin ánimos por entre las calles empedradas de su ciudad. Itzmin caminaba a su lado, sin despegarse de ella ni un solo instante. Era más que claro que no le gustaban los extranjeros, más si se trataba de Antonio.

Un par de vendedores discutían entre el gentío, al parecer uno le había roto una olla al otro, sin embargo nada más ver a la Protectora pararon de hacerlo. Su pantera bufó al pasar al lado de unos soldados españoles.

Giro una y otra vez entre calle y calle, pasando casas y más casas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Entró sin siquiera tocar, e Itzmin la siguió.

—Zeltzin, ¿dónde estás?

Al no recibir respuesta se adentró mucho más en la pequeña casa. Escuchó un par de risas en la habitación y se encaminó hacia ahí. Dentro se escuchaba una especie de carrera.

—Amo _(no)_, José... Quet..., viene.

La azteca abrió la puerta y encontró a su cazadora en el suelo con el muchacho amigo de España tomándola por las muñecas. En cuanto la chica vio a Quetzalli empujó al chico.

—Dejé a Itzmin. Cuídala.

Zeltzin se limitó a asentir avergonzada. La Protectora volvió a cerrar la puerta, y llamó a Itzmin, quien frotó su pelaje en el cuello de la morena ronroneando, y ella por su parte la abrazó. Esperaba no tardar mucho, no le gustaba mucho la idea de separarse un día entero de la pantera, sin embargo el español había sido tan persistente. Él sabía que ella no podía rehusarse, y eso era lo peor.

Dejó a la pantera dentro de la casa y cerró bien la puerta al salir, no quería que por descuido de aquellos dos Itzmin saliera y se encontrara con algún soldado.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, pero nada más hacerlo se detuvo. ¿Hacia dónde? Si el chico estaba con ya con Zeltzin, eso significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que Antonio ya se encontrara en el lugar acordado. Maldijo al muchacho por su impaciencia y apresuró la marcha.

Los centinelas no serían problema, ahora que Cortés estaba en la ciudad Moctezuma se desvivía por él y poca atención prestaba a posibles ataques de los cada vez más sublevados tributarios; pero sus hermanos comenzaban a revelarse en su contra. Tanto le había costado hacerse de todo lo que tenía... Pero llegó el español.

Se adentró en la selva como tantas veces había hecho ya, la única diferencia era que ahora su corazón palpitaba ansioso por encontrarse con aquel a quien debería tratar como a su enemigo, pero que sin embargo amaba como a nadie. La playa le quedaba aún lejos, pero si se apresuraba tal vez no tardaría más de una o dos horas a lo sumo.

Antes nunca se hubiera imaginado envuelta en una situación como la que vivía. Estar con un hombre, ella había pensado que más nunca probaría tal sensación; mas ahora, le parecía como un encarcelamiento, una enfermedad adictiva de la cuál no se podía zafar, ¿es que acaso lo quería?

El crujir de las hojas, no hacía más que exasperarla, lo único que añoraba en este momento era poder sentir la arena bajo sus dedos y la fricción de su piel con la piel ajena. Hasta ese punto había llegado...

Pasado una buena parte de selva, el aroma salino taponó su nariz y al fin pudo divisar la fina línea azul profundo que dibujaba el mar en el horizonte. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarle con la mirada. Se suponía debía estar ahí. Dio media vuelta pretendiendo buscar en otro lugar, pero al hacerlo fue recibida por los labios del español; llevó las manos al cuello correspondiendo el beso.

—Creí que no vendrías—sinceró él al soltarla.

—No me conoces, Jispania—contestó seductora.

Antonio le tomó la mano y ella se dejó guiar, él la llevó hasta la orilla de la playa, donde comenzaba el mar y las olas besaban la arena. Ambos se sentaron ahí, con sus pies siendo bañados por la salinidad de las aguas.

—Es una playa preciosa, Quetzalli.

—Lo sé—manifestó.

Abruptamente, la chica dejó de sentir al español. Éste se había levantado y había echado a correr hacia el agua. Trató de llevar a Quetzalli consigo, pero ella opuso resistencia cuando él la intentó levantar y resultó en una aparatosa caída al agua. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, la azteca se preocupó y se aproximó a él, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que se inclinó suavemente..., y el español le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Puaj, tus labios me saben salado—quejó ella.

—Pues los tuyos me saben a miel...

— ¡Jispania! Eres como un niño.

El divertido español se incorporó aún riendo y abrazándola la atrajo hacia sí. Ella lo miraba de fijo y algo en el brillo de la mirada esmeralda no le gustó nada.

—Te propongo algo...

—Lo sabía—admitió—, lo sabía.

—Espera, aún no termino: te apuesto a que yo puedo ganarte en una carrera.

— ¡Já! No me hagas reír, Jispania—exclamó—. Pero acepto. ¿Qué ganaré?

—Haré lo que me digas...

—Creo que ya pasamos por esto, Antonio—rememoró.

—Sí, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí... Bien, ahora, si yo gano -que es lo que pasará-, ¿qué es lo que ofreces tú?

—Un... premio—respondió incitadora.

— ¿Y si pierdo?—quiso saber él.

—Pues entonces, será un premio de consolación—rió.

—Perfecto—señaló—. Ahora que ya quedó claro, creo que... Oye, no, ¡espera!

La chica había iniciado la carrera antes. España comenzó a correr desesperadamente, aunque si bien el no traer su armadura le facilitaba las cosas, la arena no había más que atrasarlo. Quetzalli también parecía tener dificultades, y pronto el español le dio alcance, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó por la muñeca y sin quererlo ambos se precipitaron al suelo, quedando uno al lado del otro prorrumpiendo en carcajadas.

—Técnicamente... eso fue un empate—dijo Antonio.

—No es un empate cuando haces trampa.

—No hice trampa—saltó él, indignado—. Simplemente... propicie mi victoria.

—Claro, Jispania.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi premio?

—No, no habrá premio, eres un tramposo, Jispania.

—Eres malévola, Quetzalli. ¿No ves que he pasado toda una vida sin ti? Y ahora, quieres privarme de tenerte, no tienes corazón, mi amor.

—Eres tan dramático.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello, pero ella le detuvo un tanto cortante.

—No, Jispania, basta.

La placentera sensación de hallarse a su lado lo embargó y no pudo reprimir la necesidad interna de su roce. Comenzó a acariciarle de forma sugerente, y ella le correspondía. Pronto el cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el de él, desprendiéndolo de sus ropas, preparándose para recibirlo. Quetzalli besaba su cuello, y mordía sus labios, lo único que quería era incitarlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, jugar con su desesperación y acrecentar su ansiedad. Y le parecía funcionar. Con cada embiste que él daba ella se estremecía imperceptiblemente. Se asía a él con fuerza. Removía su cabello arrobada. Cuando terminaron ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos con un suspiro.

— ¿Nadie... nos encontrará, aquí?—inquirió Antonio jadeando aún.

—Nadie, estoy segura—respondió con la respiración aún dispar—. Mi gente no se aventura a venir tan lejos, a menos que sean mensajeros o algo así e incluso ellos dudarían.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por tu gente.

—Los comprendo—indicó—, supongo que yo me sentiría igual.

—Yo no—sinceró ella, a lo que España acarició su cabello.

—Tú eres diferente, única.

Antonio cerró los ojos, ente dormido y despierto; Quetzalli recargó de nueva cuenta su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y le abrazó. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le hizo sentir absurda, equivocada. Se medio incorporó y pudo ver la tranquilidad traslucida en el semblante del español.

—España...

Él abrió los ojos, colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Antonio... ¿está esto mal? Es decir, lo que hacemos, ¿está mal?—Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar en ese tono, le notaba tan ¿perdida?

— ¿Mal?—inquirió Antonio—. ¿Está mal que el hombre ame a la mujer?, ¿está mal que dos almas se unan en el placer de la felicidad? No, Quetzalli, nosotros no estamos mal. Son ellos, sólo ellos quienes se equivocan. —Una sonrisa afloró en la comisura de ella—. ¿Qué?

—Mi cielo al fin tiene estrellas...

El español sonrió y la besó una y otra vez. Una y otra vez la besó.

...

Su calidez. Fue lo primero que recordó al encontrarse su mirada con la de Antonio al éste subir por los escalones de la pirámide, se notaba la decisión en sus ojos; pero también lo estaba ella. Debía pagar por el daño que le había causado a su propia gente, y todo por su vanidad, por su egoísmo.

_"Vida por vida"_

Sin pensarlo arrancó de las manos del sacerdote el cuchillo de obsidiana y la hoja hendió su vientre. Tan adentro, casi hasta quedar completamente dentro de su abdomen.

—Cui nitla tlamanalistli, in nic ixtlahuia temaktekaualistli. _(Acepten este sacrificio, como pago por mi traición) _

— ¡NO, QUETZALLI!

El aire mismo pareció haberse cortado, y un silencio sepulcral inundó la ciudad, incluso el viento había dejado de escucharse. Con la misma facilidad con que hundió el cuchillo lo sacó. La impresión de ver la sangre propia la sobrecogió, abrió lentamente la mano y el arma cayó suelo.

Y ella también lo hizo.

Las sombras, amenazadoras, la rodearon. Su pasado había venido para ayudarla a atravesar el umbral de la muerte. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, y el frío se colaba a su interior. Pero aún más fuerte que él dolor, seguía latente el sentimiento, el mismo sentimiento que la había llevado a la perdición.

—Quetzalli..., ¿por qué?—preguntó con voz trémula—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Antonio?

Sintió como él tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas. La vida se le escapaba por la herida, la sangre le abandonaba rápidamente. Su respiración se volvía más pausada y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

—Estás aquí...

—Siempre estaré aquí contigo, Quetzalli.

La azteca negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no... M-mi tiempo, se acabó, Antonio.

—No, aún puedes vivir. ¿Qué... qué es una herida para nosotros?

—Se acabó, ahora es su turno...

—Vas a vivir, tú no puedes morir. No puedes dejarme, Quetzalli... No puedes.

—A-antonio... —Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse—. To-toda mi vida..., supe que algo me hacía falta. Per... nunca... supe qué.

—Quetzalli, no...

—Tú... Tú eres lo que siempre me faltó, Antonio. Te amo...

—No, no te despidas, por favor. Vas a vivir. Por favor, no...

—Te amo, Antonio.

—Por favor, no me dejes, Quetzalli.

—Cuitlahuia tosiuakonetl... _(Cuida a nuestra hija...)_

—Sabes que no sé nahuatl—dijo España entre sollozos, esto arrancó una sonrisa débil a la azteca—. ¿Por qué...?

Ella tapó la boca del español con sus dedos.

— ¿Hablo demasiado?—Quetzalli sonrió a pesar de que las fuerzas eran mínimas.

—Nimitstlasojtla. _(Te amo)_

Tanto ojos escarlatas como esmeraldas lloraban. Ya no había remedio, no quería aceptarlo pero no había remedio...

—Te amo, Quetzalli. Siempre te amaré...

Cuando su cielo se apagó, la última cosa que vio fue su rostro...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

Espero les haya gustado. Bien, este es un One-shot relacionado con una de mis historias:_ "Nunca te olvidaré",_ es totalmente SpAztec (simplemente amo a estos dos), ahora bien, es posible que publique más one-shot's de ellos, pero aún estoy en veremos... De todas formas, agradezco que se hayan pasado por aquí :D No olviden dejar su review, no importa si es un _"Hola, leí tu fic_", éste es bienvenido. Bueno, hasta entonces :) Ciao!


End file.
